The Last Saiyan
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: Part Two of a Four part series. Vegeta is having dreams, rather nightmares about his past, and a saiyan space pod is found crashed close to Goku's home. (please read Life Before Frieza as it is the 1st of 4 stories)
1. Prologue

****

The Last Saiyan

Prologue:

"Freiza! Its official! The Saiyans have declared war on you!" a man shouted. Just then a huge energy blast hit him and the man fazed into the next dimension.

"So your pathetic race has declared war on me…" he turned to the bruised girl who lay on the floor struggling to get up.

"You can kill me Freiza…but it will just enrage them further…" the girl glared at Freiza, willing to give up her life if it would help her race. Just then Freiza wrapped his tail tightly around the girls arms and waist. The girl gagged on blood.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you…It would be a shame to destroy such beauty." Freiza said and brought his lips to the brave Saiyan females. When his lips touched hers she thought she would retch. But instead bit down as hard as she could. With that Freiza threw the girl across the room sending her through a wall. He wiped the blood from his mouth and walked over to the unconscious girl. Instead of killing her he placed her in a space pod and sent her adrift in space. Freiza did not know why he let the girl live. With this he headed for the planet Vegeta, where the remaining Saiyan army waited for his arrival.


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One:

"Vegeta!" a voice called out, "Vegeta where are you?" The voice called out again.

"Eyea! Is that you? Where are you?" Vegeta called back.

"Vegeta! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" the voice screamed. Vegeta woke up abruptly sitting up in his bed. He'd been having the same reoccurring dream for a few weeks now. And it was really starting to piss him off. _~Eyea~_ he thought_, ~if I had been there I might have been able to save you~_ Vegeta had once said that he had never cared about anyone else but himself. He didn't even care for his father. But in fact that had been a lie when he had said it. Eyea. His twin sister. The only known Princess of the planet Vegeta. He had shared a special bond with her all his life. Since they had been born twins King Vegeta decided to keep both children. _~Eyea, my sister, my only real friend. Why do you torment me with such visions?~_ Vegeta felt tears come to the brim of his eyes, as they often did when he thought of his sister. But he quickly brushed them away. Feeling his motion, Bulma sat up.

"Vegeta? What's wrong? You had that dream again, didn't you?" Bulma said with a sign of concern for her husband in her voice.

"It is nothing" he simply said.

"Nothing, my ass! You've been waking up like this for days now. Why don't you tell me what it is?" Bulma was really worried about Vegeta now. More then when he was out during his battles. Vegeta got up and walked out on to the balcony, and looked up at the stars. He started to cry again from thinking about _"her"_ . Bulma walked up behind him and noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong" 

"This dream I keep having… it… it's about my sister." Vegeta finally got out.

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister. And you told me that if the child were a female it would go with the mother and never be considered royal blood. So how would you know you were brother and sister?" Bulma stated. Vegeta just sat down on one of the chairs that were on the balcony. As did Bulma.

" She was the first and last female Saiyan to ever be of royal blood." Vegeta started.

"But why?" 

" She and I were twins. Because this rarely happened my father decided to keep us both. We got along fine. Ha . And when a guy she didn't like came around her… she let me have the privilege of kicking his worthless ass out of the palace. But Freiza knew that if we stayed together we would over power him. I hate to admit this… but Eyea was stronger than I was." Vegeta said, more tears fell down his face.

"Eyea?" was all Bulma asked.

" Her name. That's why Freiza sent me away with Nappa and Raditz. So he could destroy the planet Vegeta and the strongest Saiyan. I have always felt like it was my fault for her death. I respected her more then even our father. I never let Nappa know this though, as it would be considered a weakness. That was when I decided that I would defeat Freiza." Vegeta stated. Bulma walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

"It's not your fault Vegeta. You didn't know what Freiza was going to do." Bulma soothed.

" That's just it. I did know… kinda. Kakkarott's father, Bradark, could see the future. He tried to warn us of what Freiza was going to do. But we didn't believe him." Vegeta cried now, like he had never before. Bulma hugged him. It was all she could do. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

Elsewhere on Earth:

**__**

Warning! Warning! Impact inevitable! 

" Oh for the love of… shut up you stupid computer! I know I'm gonna crash, but I can't do a damned thing about it!"

**__**

Warning! Warning! Impact inevitable! Impact in 10…9…8…

"Computer! Disconnect! I don't need to know when I gonna die!"

With that a great explosion rocked the Earth. The space pod landed… crashed near Goku's house. Goku had felt the ki that was approaching Earth at a great speed and had gone outside to look at the sky with his son Gohan.

"Holy Shit! It crashed near the lake!" Gohan stated the obvious to his dad.

"Come on. We should be prepared for the worst. From what I saw that was a Saiyan Space Pod." with that Goku and Gohan left to find the crash site. When they got there they saw pieces of metal everywhere. 

"Looks like whoever was in it didn't make it" Goku said when he saw the blood and the wreck. Just then Goku's sensitive Saiyan ears picked up a sound. It was someone groaning in pain. He walked in the direction of the noise. 

"What did you here dad?" Gohan asked knowing his dad had way better hearing then him. Just then Goku bent down and looked at something. It was a Saiyan Scouter. He threw it at Gohan, who caught it effortlessly. 

"What do you make of it?" Goku asked searching the area and trying to hear anything.

"Uh… well it kinda looks like what's left of a scouter" Gohan answered. 

__

Groan…

This time both heard the noise. Once again Goku bent over something that Gohan could not see. Gohan watched as his father examined the thing in front of him. He then picked it up.

"Come on! We gotta get to Capsule Corp." Goku finally said.

" Huh? What for?" then Gohan saw what his father was holding. It was a woman. And she was very badly hurt. The two took off at top speed to Capsule Corp. Vegeta had also sensed the strong ki but disregarded it when it had faded. Then he sensed two people approaching. He recognized them as that idiot Kakkarott and his brat. His son, Trunks had sensed their approach too and had awakened from his sleep. Trunks just stayed in his room to avoid a confrontation with his father at this time of night.

"Kakkarott! Err… what are you doing here at this hour?" he then saw the figure that Goku was carrying. The woman looked familiar, but her face was covered with blood, dirt, and numerous bruises and cuts, so he couldn't really tell.

"We need to get her into a regeneration tank." With that Vegeta started up the tank as Goku slipped the unconscious woman into it with a facemask on to provide her with oxygen. It was then that all three men saw something shocking about the hurt woman. She had a tail. 


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two:

It had been a week since Goku had brought the Saiyan woman to Capsule Corporation for healing, now she was out of the tank and on one of the beds in the infirmary. Vegeta had been keeping a close eye on the woman. He was the on who removed her from the tank. Bulma watched as Vegeta cleaned the woman's face, where the cuts still had to heal a bit. ~I'm not jealous~ Bulma thought. Vegeta was tending to a cut on the woman's left arm, when he started to cry again. Bulma ran into the room. But Vegeta had a smile on his face.

"Vegeta?" Bulma started.

"She's alive." was all he said. He looked at Bulma, she had a questioned look on her face. He answered her question before she had time to ask it.

"This woman is my sister…its Eyea." he pointed to the armband that was on her arm it had a "S" interlocked with a "P" and explained.

"That armband signifies that she is the Saiyan Princess. I have one similar but I stopped wearing it after Freiza destroyed the home planet" just then Eyea started to groan and stir. Her eyes fluttered open ever so slowly. She looked at Vegeta and closed her eyes again as if she thought she was hallucinating. But when she opened her eyes again and Vegeta was still there, she didn't doubt that this was real. 

"Ve…Ve…Vegeta. I'm not dreaming this time. You're alive! I thought I'd never see you again." she said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Shh… you need to rest. We'll talk in the morning." Vegeta simply said. He and Bulma left the room.

"How do you think she survived?" Bulma asked Vegeta when they stepped outside.

"I honestly don't know" was all he said. Bulma and Vegeta walked to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee. They both knew they would not get any sleep anyway that night.

***

The next Morning:

Eyea stretched as she woke up. She looked around and for once knew she was not dreaming. Last night she had found her brother. She looked around for her stuff. She found nothing. Her sword, her whip, her blaster were all gone. Her clothes were far beyond repair.

"Damnit!" was the first thing she said.

"Missing something? You're that lady that my best friend's daddy brought here a week ago." a voice behind her stated. It was a little boy with purple hair.

"Huh? Who are you?" Eyea asked surprised.

"My names Trunks. My Daddy said that you were hurt really bad. That's why he putted you in the regeneration tank. My Daddy's really strong yah know. And he beated up a bad guy named Freiza really bad…" 

"What? Did you say Freiza? He's that…" Eyea started to say.

"Trunks what are you doing in here. Your mother doesn't want you in here unless she or I am with you." Vegeta walked in and stopped abruptly when he saw his sister sitting up and talking with his son.

"I didn't know that you were awake. I see you already met Trunks." Vegeta said. Trunks walked over to where Eyea was sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled on the edge of her sleeve to get her attention.

"That's…" Trunks pointed to Vegeta, "my daddy" he stated ever so proudly. Vegeta just stood there.

"And I bet you're going to be just like him when you grow up?" Eyea asked. She had just met her first nephew, and she was a little more than shocked, but she did not loose what little composure she had.

"Trunks… go find your mother and tell her our guest is awake." Vegeta told his son. Trunks turned to run and get his mother, he liked this visitor, she was nice. Trunks stopped and turned.

"By the way… what's your name?" Trunks asked

__

~such a curious little boy~ she thought. "My name's Eyea" she simply replied. With that Trunks continued to go and get his mother.

"It's good to see you Eyea…alive." Vegeta stammered. _~Just how could she have survived that blast~_

"I knew you'd wonder why I'm here. Alive…as you put it."

"Yah, that's kinda what I was wondering. I mean…you were on Vegeta when Freiza…destroyed it. Weren't you?"

"No I wasn't. You see…father started a war against Freiza shortly after you left with Nappa and Raditz. I had been with Freiza when the declaration had been made clear. Freiza…attacked me, because I was…well…I know this hurts your ego but…"

"Don't worry about my ego. I know and accept that you were the strongest Saiyan on the planet." Vegeta said plainly.

"Well um… yah. Freiza was ruthless. But I thought I almost had him, but…he transformed. And when he did that he…well he um…got stronger, and his strength was at full again. I don't even know why I'm alive!" she started to cry. She was not going to tell Vegeta what Freiza had tried to do. _~She must have been through a lot to cry in front of me~_ Vegeta thought. He took his sister and hugged her to him. Comforting her, his little sister by three minutes, who had probably been to hell and back without actually dying. Vegeta only let her go when he was sure she had stopped crying. 

"Where are my weapons?" she said suddenly.

"Huh? They must still be at the crash site." Just then Trunks walked in with his mother in tow. Eyea noticed that Vegeta's wife was a human. But that was no surprise, she was the only female Saiyan left after all.

"I hope you feel better. I'm Vegeta's wife…Bulma. You're his…sister?" Bulma asked nervously. Vegeta had told her that this woman was stronger than him. 

"You're going to need some clothes. The ones you had on when Goku and Gohan brought you here are beyond repair. You're about my size. I probably have some clothes you can have." Bulma offered. Catalana didn't answer she just got up and followed Bulma to her and Vegeta's room. Bulma opened her closet. Eyea stared agape. Even as a princess she didn't have nearly as many shoes as she saw in Bulma's closet. 

"Feel free to take anything you like." Bulma said and walked out of the room to give Eyea some privacy.

Eyea walked into Bulma's huge closet and she looked at some of the articles of clothing. She was nearing the back of the closet when she found something she liked. It reminded her of the clothes she used to wear on her home world. She picked up a short, black leather skirt, a black tank top, and a purple jean jacket that had the words Capsule Corp. written on the sleeve.

When she stepped out of Bulma's room, Eyea noticed a bit of a shocked look on Bulma's face. Bulma quickly shock it off. The clothes Eyea had picked out were a lot like what Miari Trunks had worn when he had come back in time (except for the skirt).Of course Eyea didn't know this. As promised Vegeta took his sister to where Goku and Gohan had found the wrecked space pod


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three: 

As they approached Gohan and Goku sensed them coming and went to meet them outside.

"Hey you're awake." Goku said, giving them traditional goofy grin he is known for.

"You…you look like Bradark…But Bradark died protecting the home world…I know I saw him just before Freiza…" Eyea tried to get out.

"Bradark? Freiza!!!!! Err!!!!! That slimy lizard baka!!!! I killed that fuckin' ass already." Goku growled.

"Eyea this is Kakkarott." Vegeta interrupted Goku's mindless ramblings

"Kakkarott!!!!!!!!! Shit you're Raditz's brother! No wonder you look like Bradark." Eyea said trying to calm down. They landed at the crash site of Eyea's space pod. She stared at the wreck. _~I must've been born under a lucky star. I survived death twice now~ _she thought as she stared at the wreck in disbelief. She searched the wreck for her weapons. She found her whip and blaster, but couldn't find her sword.

"I guess you found out who she is." Goku asked Vegeta as Eyea and Gohan continued to search the area.

"Huh? Yah…she's my sister…Eyea" Vegeta replied.

"Shit!". Catalan said just a little too loud.

"What is it that you're looking for?" Gohan asked.

"It's a sword, its about this long…" she showed Goku and Gohan with her hands about how long it was, Vegeta knew however knew exactly what it looked like. It had been the last gift he had given to her the last time he had seen her.

"It has a blue sheathe and has the word "HOPE" written on it." she finished her description of her sword. Then Vegeta realized who Miari Trunks had gotten his sword from.

"It's the exact same sword that Miari Trunks had" Vegeta said.

"Miari Trunks…but that means…"

"Future Trunks. It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Vegeta said. After searching the area for another 15minutes Gohan found the sword wedged between some rocks. Eyea just grabbed it and wedged it out. She slung the sword over her back.

"Thanks, I never would have found it without your help." Eyea and Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp. When they were almost there, Vegeta noticed that there was still a bit of fear in her eyes. She knew something, but he figured that she'd been through enough for now. He'd ask her later. When they landed at the Capsule Corp. Eyea noticed Trunks playing at the base of a tree. He was so cute. Sometimes she had wished her own child had survived Freiza's brutal attack. But she wouldn't say anything, Vegeta did not know of that. She saw how happy Vegeta was with his family. She now prayed that Cooler had not followed her to Earth. 

Later at dinner Eyea didn't have much of an appetite, she hardly ate at all. This disturbed Vegeta, she was after all, a Saiyan warrior. Trunks seemed interested in this strange woman with the tail, who looked a lot like his father. 

"How come you look so sad? Don't you like it here?" Trunks asked the visitor.

"Trunks! That's rude," Bulma scolded. Trunks just looked at his mother.

"Oh its okay Bulma," she turned to the boy, " I like it here its just that I know something I'd rather not know," she motioned for Vegeta to follow her into the living room.

"What is it? What's coming?" Vegeta asked, a bit annoyed that his sister had with held something from him.

"Cooler" was all she said. Vegeta just leaned back against the wall. _~damn~_ he thought. 

"Do you want Trunks to know?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"Huh? Know what?" 

"That you're his aunt. You're family. He likes you, you know." Vegeta said and called Trunks into the room.

"Yes Daddy? Something wrong?" he asked worried that he had done something to offend the visitor.

"No. Nothings wrong. But we feel you have a right to know who this is." Vegeta started. Trunks just stared at his dad.

"This…is your Aunt." he said wondering what the boys reaction would be. He had been spending more time with his son lately.

"My…my aunt." he jumped into Eyea's arms, "I wondered why you looked so much like daddy." Trunks hugged her. Eyea was shocked at this but eventually hugged him back. Vegeta just smiled. Eyea didn't want anything to happen to her nephew. If Cooler was coming to Earth for her, then she would fight him…alone. She did not want Trunks to grow up not knowing the love of a father. Not the way Vegeta and she had.

Later that night:

It felt so good to be able to sleep in a soft bed for once. She had been cramped in that space pod for several years. Of course she had landed on other planets…but none of them had been Earth. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep. In her sleep came visions of her father…fighting Freiza. Of Vegeta and herself growing up. Remembering the pleasure Vegeta took in kicking her suitors out of the palace. Then everything turned dark. She heard the same evil laughter she had heard before Freiza had flung her into a wall. Visions of the Cold brothers came to her mind, of how they had treated her…as if she were a Saiyan slut. Then visions of her beloved…being slaughtered by Freiza. The dream she had had many times before. Of how she had fought Freiza all alone. Knowing she had no chance of beating him. But still she had tried. Then suddenly she sat up in bed soaked in sweat. She was breathing hard. She got up out of bed and walked over to her window that led out to the balcony. She looked out into the night and tears flowed down her face. She had cried more this past day than she had cried in her whole life. She returned to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Vegeta did not sleep that night either. The name she had spoken before they had told Trunks that Eyea was his aunt_. ~Cooler…shit. Just when we got rid of Freiza and Cold…the third one has to show up, damn~_

Vegeta thought, as he lay awake in his bed. He was finally happy. He had a family and he had found his sister. And now he would have to fight a child hood enemy…again. But Vegeta could not dismiss the definite fear in his sister's eyes when she had said his name. He had a feeling that more had happened to her then she was telling him. Vegeta lay awake for a few hours and finally drifted off into a restless sleep. The next morning Bulma needed to get some things from town. Vegeta decided to take her so Eyea could get to know Trunks. He knew Bulma was still edgy about having another Saiyan in her home but she would come around.

"If you're my daddy's sister…how come he doesn't have any pictures of you?" Trunks asked again. The little boy was very curious and staring to get on Eyea's nerves.

"Do you know where your daddy came from?" she asked a question.

"Yup. Daddy came from a planet that was far, far away. I guess you came from there too." the little boy thought out loud. He amused Eyea, he was so cute.

"Daddy's a Saiyan Prince. So that makes me a Prince and Mommy a Princess…Are you a princess too?"

"Yes I am. Trunks…I have an idea…do you like to swim?" Eyea asked. She had to get the kid to stop asking her questions.

"Yes! Will you take me to the lake by my friend's house? It's really nice there." he begged.

"Okay. But first I have to get a swimsuit. Go put yours on and grab a towel for yourself." Eyea told him. Her nephew took off to his room. Bulma had given her some money to buy one, suggesting that if she was could take Trunks to the lake by his friend Goten's house. Trunks rushed down the stairs and jumped up and down. _~He certainly has a lot of energy~ _she thought. Trunks wasn't as skilled a flyer as she was so she carried him on her back to a store where they sold swim wear. After looking for about 5 minutes, Eyea found a swimsuit that she liked. She tried it on and luckily it fit. Trunks was getting impatient so she slipped her T-shirt on and paid for it. Once again she took off with Trunks on her back. He showed her the way to the Son house. She landed gracefully in the front yard and waited outside while Trunks went to go ask Goten if he could go swimming. A woman who had been working in the garden heard Trunks voice talking to Gohan, asking if Goten could come with him to go swimming. Expecting to find Bulma in her front yard she walked around the house to see a strange woman waiting for Trunks and Goten to come out. When she bent over to give Trunks a hug and say hello to her son, she saw her tail.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Chichi choked out. The woman spun around shocked to see her standing there. Goten pulled on the woman's sleeve and whispered in her ear. The group of three walked over to her. 

"Hello. I'm Eyea. Trunks' aunt." she said.

"Oh? You must be that girl that Goku and Gohan found out by the lake. You're Vegeta's sister."

"Yes I…" Trunks started to get impatient.

"I think I should get him to the lake. Do you want to come?"

"No I have work to do around here. By the way I'm Chichi." She watched the three head off towards the lake.

"Look what I can do auntie." She looked at Trunks who had levitated several feet above the lake. She had gotten used to him calling her auntie. When Trunks saw he had her attention, he fell straight down into the water. With that Eyea dove into the water. Goten had been attempting a handstand like what Trunks' aunt had done when she went under. When the boys surfaced for air they didn't see her. Just then something grabbed Trunks' ankle and pulled him under. When Trunks surfaced again for air they all started to laugh. Just then something pulled Eyea under the water…and it wasn't Goten or Trunks.


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four:

The boys just thought that Eyea was fooling around but when she surfaced they saw that she hadn't, but she was laughing anyway. Gohan had come for a swim when he saw them there. He saw whet she had done to Trunks and decided to do the same to her. All of a sudden her body stiffened. The three boys didn't know what was going on. Gohan grabbed her under the arms and dragged her to shore. Trunks and Goten followed. 

"Aunt Eyea…are you okay?" Trunks asked worried. 

"Co..co..Cooler…he's…" she snapped back to reality, "Shit! Gohan, can you look after Trunks for me?" she 

asked.

"Why? What's wrong? What's Coming Eyea?" Gohan tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"I can't explain it to you…just take care of him for me." With that Gohan, Goten, and Trunks went back to the Son house.

When she got to Capsule Corp. Bulma was in the kitchen preparing lunch and Vegeta was in some kind of room. She quickly went into her room to change into a more suitable attire. She grabbed her sword and flew out her window. She reached the spot where she knew Cooler would land. Eyea was scared to face him, but she would not let it show. Just then a space ship landed in front of her. The door opened and out stepped Cooler.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Saiyan slut. I still don't know why my brother let you live." the heavy voice said. Vegeta saw his sister shiver at what he had said. Eyea flinched when he said this , but stood her ground. 

"Nice outfit. No armor…so cocky." he sneered. He motioned for her to attempt to attack him. Eyea surged forward trying to catch him off guard, but Cooler anticipated this and sent her flying over his head. She quickly got up. She had learned over the years that she could not be caught off guard by him. She surged forward again this time stopping abruptly and punching Cooler square in the jaw sending him flying into a pile off rubble. She watched him get up. _~damn not a scratch on him~_ she thought. Cooler ran towards her at great speed and caught her off guard and kicked her into the side of his space ship. Eyea glared at him. Her outfit provided no protection for her, but right now she didn't care. She had to kill this monster who threatened her.

***

Back at the Son house"

"Shit! Gohan can you feel that energy?" Goku asked his son. Just then he realized why Eyea had taken off so abruptly.

"SHIT! Eyea went to fight whoever that guy is…by herself." Gohan said. With this Gohan and Goku went to find the other Z Senshi.

***

Eyea surged forward bringing her sword out of her sheath and sliced off his tail. She put the sword back in its sheath and turned around, what she saw surprised her, Cooler had the ability to regrow limbs.

"Shit!" Eyea said.

"I see you like my new talent." Cooler sneered at her. Eyea did a back flip and landed father away from Cooler so she could have more time to power up. She powered up to her full strength and blasted Cooler with a ki beam. Cooler did not move out of the way, but simply put his hand up to block it. Sending the beam into a near by mountaintop, reducing it to rubble. Eyea surged forward and started to attack him head on, but her attempt was futile and Cooler punched her hard in the jaw sending her flying backwards into the air.

"Hahahaha. You thought you could defeat me yourself. How amusing. But now you will die." He laughed. Just before she hit the ground Gohan caught her.

" What's this? Back up?" he joked. But as he was about to launch a ki beam at the two floating just above the ground he was kicked in the back of the head sending him falling forward onto his face. When he got up he noticed that there were now there were 8 warriors…not 1. Amongst the group he saw Vegeta. He motioned his men that were waiting in the ship to attack the Z Senshi. Eyea got up off the ground and realized she was no longer fighting alone. She looked up and saw Cooler start walking towards her. She rushed forward planning to pass by him and hit him with a ki blast, but Cooler caught her by the hair as she passed by, and held her up off of the ground. Cooler turned to face the Z Senshi and laughed. Vegeta saw that he had Eyea. Being enraged he did a Big Bang Attack and killed all of Cooler's men. Eyea was in pain, he could tell.

"Ha. It's just like my brother said…Saiyan's really are pathetic." Cooler brought Eyea up higher to inspect her. He looked at her as if disgusted

"LET HER GO YOU SLIMY LIZARD BAKA!" Vegeta yelled. Cooler started to kiss Eyea's neck, he ran his tongue up her neck to her mouth and kissed her. Kame, he kissed her right in front of everyone. As she had done to Freiza she bit down as hard as she could. She felt his blood run into her mouth. With that Cooler violently threw her towards the group of warriors. Gohan caught her yet again. She was in bad shape. Being enraged by this Vegeta and Gohan instantly powered up to Super Saiyan.

"What's this. A fire works display." Cooler taunted. Vegeta and Gohan surged forward with incredible speed and fired off their attacks.

"KAMEHAMEAH!!!!!!!"

"BIGBANGATTACK!!!!!!!!!"

Being of guard, Cooler was killed instantly. Vegeta and Gohan powered down and headed to where Goku was now holding Eyea. She was pushing him away and standing up. _~That's my sister alright~_ Vegeta thought. He saw the way that Gohan looked at Eyea. He knew that she had not aged and technically was the same age as Gohan. He also saw that Eyea looked at Gohan the same way.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five:

It had been three days since the fight with Cooler. Vegeta now understood what Eyea had been with holding from him. _~That monster Freiza, it's a good job he's already dead~_ Vegeta thought. Eyea had been spending time with Gohan. This made him angry at first but then decided it was a good thing that she had someone to turn to. Today Gohan and Eyea were taking Trunks and Goten swimming again, since the last time was cut short. Eyea was lying on the shore. To her it felt good just to lie in the sun. She was so indulged that she didn't notice Gohan picking her up and levitating her over the lake. She only realized what was happening when Gohan was about to drop her.

"Oh no you don't" she grabbed Gohan's leg and pulled him down with her. Trunks and Goten were laughing at the trick that had backfired on Gohan. When they came up for air,

"You didn't think you could just dunk me like that now did you?" Eyea asked while giggling. Gohan blushed.

"Well no I guess not…" Gohan knew he shouldn't fall for this girl…she was after all Vegeta's sister. But he liked her. Trunks and Goten whispered something in Gohan's ear and they started to move towards Eyea, who had started to head back to shore. They grabbed her by the arms and legs and levitated her high up off of the water. Being unable to move she struggled trying to shake off at least one of the three boys. Then they dropped her so suddenly she had no time to react and she hit the water with a great splash. When she came up she was laughing. 

"You boys think your so funny, don't you? She jumped up with incredible speed and grabbed the leg of the closet on of the boys. It was Gohan. Eyea still did not notice this as she pulled her catch to the very bottom of the lake. As she turned around to swim to the surface, Gohan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up with him. When they reached the surface they just stared at each other. Gohan didn't let go of Eyea until he heard his brother's taunts…

"Gohan loves Eyea… Gohan loves Eyea…Gohan loves Eyea…" the two small boys said. Eyea took off into the sky heading back towards the Capsule Corp. She had strong feelings for Gohan. It was as strong as it had been between her and *Durok* back on her home world, if not stronger. She felt tears come to her eyes just then as she remembered how nice he had been to her. He was the only one of her suitors that she had liked. But she quickly wiped away the tears…that was then this was now. Now she had these feelings for a low-class half-breed. What would Vegeta say? She fell on her bed and fell into a sleep. 

"Trunks…where's your aunt?" Bulma asked when her son came home, Goten and Gohan were with him and Gohan looked annoyed. 

"She came home early. You didn't see her Bulma?" Gohan asked still looking at the boys. The boys looked at their feet. 

"No, she might be in her room though. I'll go check." she wondered what the boys had done. _~Gohan likes Eyea…I can tell by the look in his eyes~ _Bulma opened the door to Eyea's room, sure enough there she was asleep on the bed. Bulma woke her up.

"The boys are looking for you." Bulma said. Eyea just got up and through a T-shirt on over her still wet swimsuit. When she saw the boys she looked at Gohan, a questioned look on her face. They walked outside into the garden. Bulma knew something was up and didn't follow them.

"Boys…." Gohan prompted.

"We're sorry about what we said back at the lake…" the boys said in unison, with an approved look from Gohan ran into the house to get a snack from Bulma. Eyea just stared at Gohan. Gohan wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her…but didn't. He was afraid to. Eyea spoke to break the silence.

"You didn't have to make them do that you know. I…" Gohan made up his mind. He grabbed Eyea around the waist and kissed her. Eyea was shocked at first and she stiffened in response but finally returned his kiss. Little did the couple know that Bulma and Vegeta saw them. Eyea broke off the kiss and stared into Gohan's eyes. She released herself from her grip and ran to her room. Gohan didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Women" he muttered, just as Goten walked out. He took his little brother home. Bulma had gone to see why Eyea had run into the house with tears in her eyes. When Vegeta stopped her.

"Vegeta, something is wrong with her. We can't just stand by while she goes through all of this by herself." Bulma complained.

"Shutup Woman. I know exactly what's wrong. I will go talk to her." Vegeta said. Vegeta walked into Eyea's room and found her standing out on her balcony.

"Eyea…I know what you're going through. But you have to realize that Durok is dead. He died protecting you. And I don't think he would want you to go through life without knowing love again… I saw you and Gohan. Even if I don't approve 100%, its your choice…not mine." Vegeta said, a little surprised him. He knew it was hard for her to accept the fact that Durok had died years ago.

"Thank you Vegeta. I…I just…" Eyea had never heard her brother talk with such kindness in his voice. _~maybe living on earth has had a big effect on Vegeta~_ she thought. Vegeta had left her alone to think about what she had said. 

***

"Damn! What was I thinking?" Gohan asked himself while sitting alone in his bed room. He was still unsure what he had done to make her run away from him. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?' 

"Gohan? Is that you?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes."

"Gohan its Eyea…meet me at the lake." she hung up the phone. Gohan walked to the lake instead of flying there. Little did he know that his mother had been listening on the other line. 

***

Gohan had reached the lake and found Eyea already there.

"Eyea?" he asked.

"Gohan I'm sorry…I shouldn't have run away from you…its just that…" she started.

"I don't blame you for running away" he looked her in the eye, there was that look again. That look that had possessed him to kiss her the first time. Eyea walked to Gohan. 

"Your not the reason I ran from you." Eyea placed her hand on Gohan's face, "I had to think about something." 

"And what might that have been?" Gohan asked.

"This…" She stepped up on her tiptoes, since Gohan was taller than her, and kissed him. She felt his arms encircle her, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. They kissed for a long time until they sensed that someone was coming. But the ki they both sensed was one that was unfamiliar to both of them. They just stood there in each other's arms…waiting for the person to show themselves.

"Gohan…I don't recognize the ki." she whispered.

"Neither do I" he replied. Then they were both hit with a ki blast, sending them into the lake. Eyea surfaced first and didn't see who had shot at them. Then Gohan surfaced beside her and looked in the direction the blast had come from.

"This guys pretty good. Even with my Saiyan hearing I can't hear him." Eyea whispered to Gohan who just nodded. Another blast came right at them but they both ducked under the water before it reached them. When the surfaced again, Eyea started to climb out of the lake. Gohan grabbed her arm trying to keep her safe. Another blast came at them but Eyea just crossed her arms in front of her face to block it. Gohan had now climbed out of the lake and was aiming a ki blast back in the direction from where the other on was coming from. The man who had attacked them in the first place was hit and knocked backwards into a tree. Gohan walked up to him and saw who it was. It was Recoomb. But he was supposed to be at the HFIL, (Home For Infinite Losers). 

" It must be one of the Ginyu clones."

"Huh?" Gohan was still uncertain on what had just happened.

"Freiza made clones of the Ginyu Force so if anything happened to the real ones, he would still have a Ginyu Force." she explained.

By the time Gohan had sent him back there Goku showed up ready to fight. 

"You're to late dad. He's already in the next dimension."

"Gee…guess I missed all the fun." Goku just laughed, then he saw Eyea. Goku was now wondering what was going on between his son and Vegeta's sister. When Goku left to tell Chichi everything was okay, Gohan and Eyea flew back to Capsule Corp. When they got there, Gohan kissed Eyea goodnight. The kissed was shorter then it seemed to Eyea. But then again not every kiss lasts 7 minutes. Yamcha had seen what had just passed between the two and started to wonder. What was going on between those two?


	7. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six:

It's been a month now, since the first of the Ginyu clones attacked Gohan and Eyea at the lake. Goku still wasn't all to clear on what was going on between his son and Vegeta's sister. Eyea and Gohan had actually started dating after that incident and right now were on their way to dinner.

"Gohan…I've been thinking about the Ginyu clones…there are bound to be more coming to earth. Someone up there had to have sent that one to earth" Eyea said as they were nearing the restaurant. Gohan grabbed her by the shoulders gently and turned her to face her.

"Let's not think about that right now. I'd rather just be normal people tonight. Not some warrior…with a comrade. I want it to just be us…me and you." Gohan said. Eyea understood, but she just nodded. Ever since that attack at the lake they had always been a bit edgy when they were together. When they were at the restaurant Eyea had no idea what some of the items on the list were. Gohan took the liberty of ordering some wine. It was a relatively fancy place and they didn't have beer on the menu. When it came Eyea didn't really know what it was. At Capsule Corp. she either drank water, soda, or beer. It smelled different.

"What is this?" 

"It's wine. It's a different version of beer." Gohan and Eyea finished their meal and since they were Saiyan's, or half Saiyan in Gohan's case, the owner of the restaurant had to ask them to leave. When they were walking home Eyea saw a place that was noisy. 

"Can we go in there before we get home?" she asked Gohan.

"Sure." They walked into a pool hall. Gohan grabbed a pool table that was free, while Eyea grabbed them both some beer. 

"Now what's a hot girl like you doing in a place like this…all by yourself?" an unruly man said to her, looking her up and down as she stood at the bar waiting for her drinks.

"Oh I'm not by myself… I'm with my…boyfriend." She said. When she paid for the drinks, she left and walked to where Gohan was standing. The man's gaze followed her. So he walked up to where the couple were starting to play, her…boyfriend was showing her how to hold the cue, making the girl blush.

"Hey!" the man yelled, "how about we have a stake game*, (*a stake game is where you bet something, kinda like poker), If you win…I'll buy you both some drinks…If I win…I leave with the little lady." he smirked at them.

"Hey no way." Gohan said trying to hide his anger.

"Sure…I'll take you myself." Eyea suddenly said. Gohan spoke to her telepathically are you nuts…what if you loose?, I won't loose…trust me. With that the game started. The man who had challenged them started. He sank most of his balls, but when he missed he cursed and then said,

"Looks like you're coming with me sweetie" and blew her a kiss. Eyea stepped up to the table and started to sink her balls. She was down to the 8 ball.

"8 ball…side pocket." With that she hit the ball, and it went in exactly where she said it would. The man just stared at her. Gohan had a surprised look on his face. Then she started to walk out the door, Gohan ran over to catch up to her.

"How the hell did you do that? You said you didn't know how to play pool…" Gohan was a bit angry now.

"Why did you think I wanted YOU to teach me how to shoot properly?" she blushed as she remembered the touch of his hands against hers as he had shown her the 'proper technique'. After living at Capsule Corp. she had learned the game…and many others as well. Gohan picked her up off of the ground and started to fly to wards Capsule Corp. He understood why she had asked him how to play pool.

"Gohan you BAKA! I can fly myself." she complained.

"I know. But this is more fun isn't" he smirked at her, the smirk that only a Saiyan wore. Eyea just blushed and gave him a fake frown. When they got to Capsule Corp. Gohan landed outside Eyea's room.

"Gohan…"

"Eyea I…"

"Please…stay with me tonight. It may be the only time, next time something might go wrong…like it usually does." Eyea looked into his eyes, as he looked into hers. With that they walked into Eyea's room. The rest is history until about 8:00 the next morning.

Gohan woke up finding Eyea curled up against him. He couldn't resist the urge to brush the strands of hair away from her face. Kame he loved her. And she knew it. Eyea opened her eyes ever so slowly and smiled. She placed her hand on Gohan's face. 

"I should get home before mom starts to worry." Gohan said. Not really wanting to he got out of her bed and began to dress. Eyea had put on a robe and walked over to the window before he left and kissed him again.

"I'll see you later?" Eyea asked.

"If not I'll call you." Gohan kissed her again and flew towards his home. Eyea decided that she should go to the gravity room and do some training. But only if Vegeta wasn't in there. After she dressed, she walked down the hall to the kitchen, where she found Bulma sitting with Vegeta at the table talking about something. Now this was a rare occasion for that couple to talk about something. She kept on walking to the gravity room. She set the gravity for 800x earth gravity and walked in. About an hour later Vegeta walked in. To him 800x was a small setting.

"Wanna spar?" Eyea asked her brother. He simply nodded.

"I see you had a fun night." Vegeta smirked at her as he dodged a ki beam and sent his own in her direction.

"What business is it of yours." She kicked him violently and sent a ki beam at him. Being unable to dodge it he blocked it sending it up into the ceiling. Eyea dodged the ruble that fell around her.

"None…except when you keep me up most of the night." He sent another ki beam at her. She dodged it easily.

"Oh yah. Like you and Bulma weren't doing anything." She laughed. Just then the gravity was set back to 0 and Bulma walked in, mad at what the two Saiyans had done to the gravity room. Kicking them out so she could fix it Vegeta asked Eyea one question as they walked out into the garden…

"Eyea…do you love him or are you just using him as a replacement?" then he left. She couldn't believe that he had just asked her that. But then she didn't know if she truly loved Gohan. Was she just using him as a replacement? 

Later that day…

Bulma had just finished fixing the gravity room.

"Why did I have to get stuck living with three Saiyans?" she asked herself out loud. She then noticed that Eyea was playing with Trunks. 

"How's this?" Trunks asked his aunt.

"Bring your left arm up a bit more…there. Now attack me!" Eyea was teaching her nephew how to fight with a sword. He was the only one who showed an interest in having a weapon…apart from Kakkarott and that stupid Bo Staff. Trunks lunged forward, but she just moved out of the way, sending Trunks falling forward.

"This sword's too heavy." he complained.

"Then it will help you become stronger." she explained. She took the sword from Trunks and slung it across her back, when she saw Bulma walk across the yard towards them.

"Oh hi Bulma." was all she said.

"Eyea…I need to talk to you…alone." she glared at her son. Trunks knowing this look ran into the house to play video games.

"Okay Bulma lets hear it."

"You and Gohan…"

"Oh give me a bit more dignity. I can make my own choices…I don't need any damn lecture from you too." 

"I think you make a good couple."

"…"

"I just don't know if it's a good idea right now. If you two are in a fight…it can make your weaknesses stronger."

"We'll be fine…" she walked away. She liked Capsule Corporation, but Eyea felt that she needed to get her own place. But she didn't know the first thing about living on her own…especially on Earth. 

After training Trunks for a few weeks with her sword, both Eyea and Vegeta felt that if there were a battle Trunks would be able to help. Things between Eyea and Gohan were going relatively smoothly, but if they went out any where they had to stay on guard, as Dende had warned them that there were definitely more of the Ginyu clones coming to Earth. But the master was the one they would have to worry about. It was another regular day…as far as they go for the Z Senshi, when Goku and Vegeta both felt some incredibly strong force about to land on Earth.

"Hey Kakkarott…What do you think it is?" Vegeta said. He was pissed, because his life had just started to settle down to a relatively normal pace.

"Don't know…we should get the others." Goku was worried. He knew of the Ginyu clones that were coming…but this was way to strong for any member of the Ginyu force. Gohan and Eyea were walking through the park on a date when they heard people start to scream. They had been so out of it they had not sensed Goku approaching. 

"Gohan…Eyea. We've got trouble. A really strong force is headed this way." 

"Damn! Let's go then." Gohan sounded pissed. Neither Goku nor Eyea had heard him speak in this tone.

***

Once the others were rounded up they met at the place where Vegeta and Goku were sure these creatures would land. Sure enough a very large space ship landed…along with 4 small Saiyan space pods. The door to the ship opened and out stepped a large figure. When his face came into view Eyea gasped. _~how can this be possible~_

"Hello Eyea, did you miss me?" the figure stood there looking straight at her.


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven:

"I see the years have been more forgiving on you then they have been on me…you look the same as the last time I saw you." the figure stated. At the moment he didn't seem intent on attacking any of the Z Senshi. But the 4 remaining Ginyu clones were on edge, ready to jump into battle. 

"But…but how?" Eyea was shocked. Vegeta was a little stunned himself, but regained his guard. He was now the enemy.

"Who are you? How do you know Eyea?" Gohan demanded. Eyea turned to Gohan, she was worried for him. If he found out…

"What business is it of yours boy." the figure was walking towards them now.

"Tell me how you survived Durok. I saw you killed with my own two eyes." Eyea said. 

"I wasn't dead. Freiza forgot to check if his blow had actually killed me. But then…he was more interested in you anyway." Eyea flinched again, remembering her last incident with the ruthless Freiza. Gohan walked up to Eyea and asked her ever so quietly,

"Who is he exactly?" 

Eyea turned her head and was about to whisper something in his ear when Durok blasted Gohan away from her. 

"GOHAN!NOOOOOOO!" Eyea ran over to help Gohan up off of the ground. Durok was stronger than she or Vegeta remembered. 

"GET YOUR FILTHY HUMAN HANDS OFF OF HER!" Durok blasted at him again, but Eyea stepped in front of him and blocked it. Sending both her and Gohan flying backwards.

"WHY DO YOU DEFEND HIM WOMAN!"

"Because I love him. You are the enemy now…no matter what happened between us all those years ago. The baby died when Freiza attacked me. I thought you were dead. What else was I supposed to do. I LOVE THIS MAN! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" Eyea screamed at him. She would not let him kill Gohan. It was then that she discovered that she truly loved Gohan. Gohan had helped her up off of the ground and was stunned by her statement to this creature. 

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE A HUMAN! I AM MUCH STRONGER THAN THIS WEAKLING! BUT IF HE IS WHO YOU CHOOSE, THEN YOU SHALL DIE WITH HIM!" the Ginyu force attacked the others, while Gohan and Eyea charged at Durok. When he smacked Eyea across the face to the side, Durok started an all out assault on Gohan. When Eyea got up, she noticed that Trunks was having a hard time fighting the Ginyu clones. She took her sword off of her back.

"TRUNKS HERE!" she flung the sword towards her nephew. She turned and saw that Gohan was doing badly in his battle. Being enraged she felt a whole new source of power surge through her veins. She didn't know it but the others did. Eyea was going Super Saiyan. 

Durok turned around only to get a punch in the face. Eyea now had blonde hair that was somewhat spiky in the ponytail she wore. He had no idea what had happened to her. Gohan also turned Super Saiyan. Together they attacked Durok, who had no idea where he was being attacked from, because they were moving so fast. When they reappeared they were on either side of him. The other Z Senshi had finished off the Ginyu clones and were awaiting the Saiyan's attack on the enemy.

"KAMAHEAMA!"

"SPIRAL FLAME!"

But Durok jumped out of the way before the attacks could be completed.

"Damn he's too fast." Goku said to Vegeta. He knew what Vegeta was thinking, and at the same time they also powered up to Super Saiyan level. 

"What is this? Their powers are so…high." The four Super Saiyans circled him so fast, that he couldn't see them. Once again they stopped.

"KAMAHAMEA!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"SPIRAL FLAME"

"DRAGON FLAME"

Only the screaming of Durok as he was sent into the next dimension, destined to go to HFIL drowned the sounds of the deadly attacks out. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan all powered down, but Eyea just collapsed onto the ground. Gohan bent over her motionless figure. 

"Come on Gohan…we'll take her back to Capsule Corp." with that, Gohan picked up Eyea and followed Vegeta and Trunks back to Capsule Corp. Half way Eyea woke up in Gohan's arms.

"Huh? Gohan? Where's Durok?" 

"We destroyed him. Don't you remember?" 

"I guess…but I thought it was a dream." Vegeta secretly smiled to himself as they headed towards his home. The bond between Eyea and Gohan had grown more than he had ever expected it too. But he knew that his sister was finally happy. They would all just have to wait and see how far it would go.

(Continued in Alternate Future)


End file.
